The present invention generally relates to nickel-base alloy compositions, and more particularly to nickel-base superalloys suitable for components requiring a polycrystalline microstructure and high temperature hold time (dwell) capability, for example, turbine disks of gas turbine engines.
The turbine section of a gas turbine engine is located downstream of a combustor section and contains a rotor shaft and one or more turbine stages, each having a turbine disk (rotor) mounted or otherwise carried by the shaft and turbine blades mounted to and radially extending from the periphery of the disk. Components within the combustor and turbine sections are often formed of superalloy materials to provide acceptable mechanical properties while at elevated temperatures resulting from the hot combustion gases. Higher compressor exit temperatures in modern high pressure ratio gas turbine engines can also necessitate the use of high performance nickel superalloys for compressor disks, blisks, and other components. Suitable alloy compositions and microstructures for a given component depend on the particular temperatures, stresses, and other conditions to which the component is subjected. For example, airfoil components such as blades and vanes are often formed of equiaxed, directionally solidified (DS), or single crystal (SX) superalloys, whereas turbine disks are typically formed of superalloys that must undergo carefully controlled forging, heat treatments, and surface treatments such as peening to produce a polycrystalline microstructure having a controlled grain structure and desirable mechanical properties.
Turbine disks are often formed of gamma prime (γ′) precipitation-strengthened nickel-base superalloys (hereinafter, gamma prime nickel-base superalloys) containing chromium, tungsten, molybdenum, rhenium and/or cobalt as principal elements that combine with nickel to form the gamma (γ) matrix, and contain aluminum, titanium, tantalum, niobium, and/or vanadium as principal elements that combine with nickel to form the desirable gamma prime precipitate strengthening phase, principally Ni3(Al,Ti). Particularly notable gamma prime nickel-base superalloys include René 88DT (R88DT; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,567) and René 104 (R104; U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,175), as well as certain nickel-base superalloys commercially available under the trademarks Inconel®, Nimonic®, and Udimet®. R88DT has a composition of, by weight, about 15.0-17.0% chromium, about 12.0-14.0% cobalt, about 3.5-4.5% molybdenum, about 3.5-4.5% tungsten, about 1.5-2.5% aluminum, about 3.2-4.2% titanium, about 0.5.0-1.0% niobium, about 0.010-0.060% carbon, about 0.010-0.060% zirconium, about 0.010-0.040% boron, about 0.0-0.3% hafnium, about 0.0-0.01 vanadium, and about 0.0-0.01 yttrium, the balance nickel and incidental impurities. R104 has a nominal composition of, by weight, about 16.0-22.4% cobalt, about 6.6-14.3% chromium, about 2.6-4.8% aluminum, about 2.4-4.6% titanium, about 1.4-3.5% tantalum, about 0.9-3.0% niobium, about 1.9-4.0% tungsten, about 1.9-3.9% molybdenum, about 0.0-2.5% rhenium, about 0.02-0.10% carbon, about 0.02-0.10% boron, about 0.03-0.10% zirconium, the balance nickel and incidental impurities.
Disks and other critical gas turbine engine components are often forged from billets produced by powder metallurgy (P/M), conventional cast and wrought processing, and spraycast or nucleated casting forming techniques. Gamma prime nickel-base superalloys formed by powder metallurgy are particularly capable of providing a good balance of creep, tensile, and fatigue crack growth properties to meet the performance requirements of turbine disks and certain other gas turbine engine components. In a typical powder metallurgy process, a powder of the desired superalloy undergoes consolidation, such as by hot isostatic pressing (HIP) and/or extrusion consolidation. The resulting billet is then isothermally forged at temperatures slightly below the gamma prime solvus temperature of the alloy to approach superplastic forming conditions, which allows the filling of the die cavity through the accumulation of high geometric strains without the accumulation of significant metallurgical strains. These processing steps are designed to retain the fine grain size originally within the billet (for example, ASTM 10 to 13 or finer), achieve high plasticity to fill near-net-shape forging dies, avoid fracture during forging, and maintain relatively low forging and die stresses. In order to improve fatigue crack growth resistance and mechanical properties at elevated temperatures, these alloys are then heat treated above their gamma prime solvus temperature (generally referred to as supersolvus heat treatment) to cause significant, uniform coarsening of the grains.
Though alloys such as R88DT and R104 have provided significant advances in high temperature capabilities of superalloys, further improvements are continuously being sought. For example, high temperature hold time (dwell) capability has emerged as an important factor for the high temperatures and stresses associated with more advanced military and commercial engine applications. As higher temperatures and more advanced engines are developed, creep and crack growth characteristics of current alloys tend to fall short of the required capability to meet mission/life targets and requirements of advanced disk applications. It has become apparent that a particular aspect of meeting this challenge is to develop compositions that exhibit desired and balanced improvements in creep and hold time (dwell) fatigue crack growth rate characteristics at temperatures of 1200° F. (about 650° C.) and higher, while also having good producibility and thermal stability. However, complicating this challenge is the fact that creep and crack growth characteristics are difficult to improve simultaneously, and can be significantly influenced by the presence or absence of certain alloying constituents as well as relatively small changes in the levels of the alloying constituents present in a superalloy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0303665 to Bain et al. is directed to gamma prime nickel-base superalloys capable of exhibiting improved high-temperature dwell capabilities, including creep and hold time fatigue crack growth behavior, when appropriately processed to form a component having a polycrystalline microstructure, most notably turbine disks of gas turbine engines. In particular, Bain et al. disclose a gamma-prime nickel-base superalloy that contains, by weight, 16.0 to 30.0% cobalt, 11.5 to 15.0% chromium, 4.0 to 6.0% tantalum, 2.0 to 4.0% aluminum, 1.5 to 6.0% titanium, 1.0 to 5.0% tungsten, 1.0 to 5.0% molybdenum, up to 3.5% niobium, up to 1.0% hafnium, 0.02 to 0.20% carbon, 0.01 to 0.05% boron, 0.02 to 0.10% zirconium, the balance essentially nickel and impurities. While achieving considerable improvements in hold time properties as well as improvements in creep capabilities, for example, time to 0.2% creep at 1200° F. and 115 ksi (about 650° C. and about 790 MPa) of at least 1200 hours, further improvements are desired, particularly in terms of creep properties at higher temperatures, for example, 1300° F. (about 705° C.) and above.